


Yo, @ Me

by henclair



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Ben Hanscom, M/M, Multi, Niche Memer Au, Nonbinary Mike Hanlon, Texting, Trans Beverly Marsh, theyr all instagram niche memers in their 19s and 20s and live in california
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: They never expected to find friends when they all respectively made dumb niche meme accounts. But expect the unexpected I guess.





	Yo, @ Me

**Author's Note:**

> heres the deets:  
> richie lives in la  
> eddie in anaheim  
> bill in davis  
> stan in berkeley  
> mike, bev, ben in oakland
> 
> bicthniche: richie  
> uwuis: stan  
> histoie: mike  
> hansdotcom: ben  
> bevvylouwho: bev  
> gazcbos: eddie  
> bigbill: bill

_bicthniche_ : hewwo fewwow memers :3

_uwuis_ : this was a mistake bye. 

_gazcbos_ : he didn’t even leave,,, what a bitchass 

_uwuis_ : fuck you, you bottom. 

_bicthniche_ : i made this to make friends in this hellfuck of a community not to watch two twinks duke it out. 

_gazcbos_ : im a twink but u shouldn’t say it. 

_bigbill_ : everyone here is a twink 

_bevvylouwho_ : excuse you im a girl. 

_bigbill_ : alright so ive already made a fool of myself 

_bevvylouwho_ : good. Men r shit. perish. 

_histoie_ : im not a twink and i assure you that much 

_hansdotcom_ : they’re definitely not 

_bicthniche_ : pics or it didn’t happen 

_bevvylouwho_ : we abt to be thirst trapped smh 

_bigbill_ : please don;t thirst trap me im in a room with my brother 

_uwuis_ : older or younger 

_uwuis_ : can we make him gay?? (assuming you are a boy @histoie ) 

_histoie_ : im a nb boy yeah! 

_uwuis_ : oh shit, sorry for assuming !!! 

_bicthniche_ : oh shit i frogot to ask 4 pronouns and sexualities 

_bicthniche_ : any hets will be removed srrrry 

_bicthniche_ : im RICHIE and im BI and he/him 

_histoie_ : im mike :) they/them mostly and im pan and polyam (lov u ben) 

_hansdotcom_ : im ben, he/she (depending on the day) and im polyam and bi 

_hansdotcom_ : lov u mikey 

_gazcbos_ : that was so cute i want a bf :/ im eddie, he/him, gay 

_gazcbos_ : but like really gay. like, gucci fanny packs and loafers gay. 

_uwuis_ : im stan, he/him, gay as well but more of a refined gay. 

_gazcbos_ : i see how it is. No solidarity i guess. 

_bevvylouwho_ : bev (beverly) im she, and bi bi bi 

_bigbill_ : bill, he/him, bisexual and really really desperate like… 

_bicthniche_ : i feel that. we’re now factkin, prepare to be taken out. No doubles XxX 

_bigbill_ : pee ur pants 

_bicthniche_ : ur pants cant wait for my pee big bill 

_uwuis_ : im going to die here. 

_uwuis_ : in the shower with my phone 

_gazcbos_ : YOU SHOWER WITH YOUR PHONE 

_uwuis_ : what else would i do, leave it where someone can get it? 

_uwuis_ : i don’t trust the world and i get lonely. 

_bicthniche_ : so what ur sayn is ur in the shower at this very moemnt 

_bicthniche_ : fuckin non californians who can actually use water 

_uwuis_ : i go to cal you absolute dumbass, im berkeley born and raised 

_histoie_ : AYYY CAL 

_histoie_ : me and ben live in Oakland, land of the Öaks. 

_bevvylouwho_ : real shit? Im an oakland gal myself! But i go to an arts college, laguna college anyone? 

_hansdotcom_ : nope i go to mills 

_bigbill_ : do we all live in cali???? 

_bigbill_ : no lie i was jsut in berkely or whatever a few days ago to pick my little brother up from fucking camp 

_bigbill_ : why does caz only let me pick up from berkeleyi live in fucking davis 

_bicthniche_ : fuck y’all im an la boiiiiiiii 

_gazcbos_ : oh fuck me im in anaheim. Why do i have to live near him 

_bicthniche_ : whats da matter wit me eh??? 

_uwuis_ : okay i can hear that voice 

_bicthniche_ : someones watcjed my lives :33333 

_uwuis_ : no i havent 

_bicthniche_ : bet. 

_uwuis_ : no. 

_bicthniche_ : BET. 

_uwuis_ : no. 

_histoie_ : ive watched ur lives ur, something rich. 

_hansdotcom_ : they once watched ur live while we were at trader joes 

_histoie_ : no shame. you watched over my shoulder 

_bevvylouwho_ : i can see the headline now: LOCAL COUPLE BONDS OVER DUMBASS ON THE INTERNET THEY FIND MILDLY ATTRACTIVE, MORE AT 6 

_bigbill_ : i dont even know what you guys look like lmao 

_bigbill_ : actually nevermind mike, ben, bev and richie have done face reveals 

_uwuis_ : i skip those because i don’t need to be reminded of how very, very gay i am. 

_bigbill_ : WHAT THE FUKC. 

_bicthniche_ : i see he’s seen my face ;) 

_bigbill_ : why is mike so ripped, ben what do they eat,, 

_hansdotcom_ : me. 

_bevvylouwho_ : god i wish that were me 

_uwuis_ : you all have JUST MET EACH OTHER

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb and i love it  
> @henclair on tumblr  
> kudos and comments inspire me to post more


End file.
